Venusian Dragoness
The Venusian Dragoness is a Sharp Class dragon and said to be one of the most beautiful dragons, and is also known to breathe extremely-hot fire that can melt down rocks or metal easily. A notable specimen named Venus appears in the new series. General Information Appearance The Venusian Dragoness is well indeed beautiful and very bird-like. Like most dragons it is quadrupedal, and possesses keen eyes. They often come in warm, tropical or exotic colors, such as fiery-orange, hot-pink, or light-blue. They have pointed-snouts and flame-like fur that covers their spines from head to tail, as well as sharp claws almost matching their three wing-claws. Their wings are smooth and pale in color. Thick chestplates cover their bellies, usually matching those of their claw and fur-colors. They also have uniquely-designed horns that look like fire-motifs. Overall, its physical appearance is identical to that of an Earth Terran, however Earth Terrans are more based-off of the fictional griffin. A Venusian is typically similar to an Earth Terran in size, though it is slightly smaller. Male Venusians only have tropical blue or burnt orange colors, while females are usually bright yellow and pink. Apart from females, they also have a more masculine-type of body structure. Shortly after the update in 2015, the rattle-balls on their tails are all now replaced with a split barb-shaped tail, along with a few more rows of fur at the tip as well. 'Abilities' Magnesium Fire-Breath For more info, see Breath Weapons. Venusian Dragonesses are the most known for their fire-breath (magnesium). As it states in the Book of Dragons, they are said to breath the hottest fire out of any dragon. The highest temperature of their fire is about 987.5 degrees, in which is hot enough to melt down rocks and certain metals within seconds. Sharp Anatomy Being part the Sharp Class, Venusians use their claws to slice things, such as a very thick piece of rope from a bridge, or even the slightest abrasion. Fiery Fur One of the Venusian's secret abilities is that it can coat its furry-spines on fire. It can even aim & throw the flames around at targets. The dragon doesn't use this ability often, because it takes a lot of energy. It is possible a Venusian Dragoness could set their fur on fire by either feeling angry or fearful. Though the fire can disappear if the dragon is satisfied or relaxed. This isn't demonstrated a whole lot by many Dragonesses, particularly Venus. Retrograde Spin & Agility The Venusian Dragoness can fly up, dive, and create cyclonic-jets of fire in a spinning fashion while in midair. However, they spin in a retrograde way than other planet dragons. One must duck or jump to dodge this, because Venusians usually perform it near the ground or right over the head. Venusian Dragonesses usually have slim bodies, which give them their signature genuine flexibility. They are able to dodge multiple incoming shots, and are also graceful flyers. Speed & Stamina Sometimes, it is possible to have a Vensian Dragoness to go much faster than its average speed, particularly when flying. There are multiple times where the Venusian rivals the Earth Terran in speed; including when being chased by NML Cygni, and another other major instance where Venus flew faster than Terra to catch up with the Spython. It was then revealed that when Venusians eat meat, their speed increases greatly. Weaknesses Fire Loss If the Venusian's fur is set on fire, there is a chance that one could douse the flames with a liquid, like water. This likely makes the dragon lose the upper-hand when in combat. Low Durability Although they have a great amount of flexibility, the Venusian has furry-scales that aren't as tough as other dragons (but it is definitely tougher than the Skelatto/Spadewing without its armor). According to a season 6 episode, Venusians always expose their most vulnerable spot when they spin or throw fire; the back of their necks. It shot at, the dragon will struggle to fly and plummet down. Behavior & Taming By nature, Venusians are exotic creatures that are smart, fast and dangerous, but the potency of their hunting ability is often hindered by their high sense of vanity. They are considered one of the prettiest dragons, and they know it, unfortunately. Because of this, Dragonesses are prone to spending a majority of their time preening themselves. To tame a Venusian Dragoness, you must gently approach it and then put a gentle hand on its snout. There is also a trickier method, which involves walking behind it and showing that you are is not a threat towards it. The dragon may let you smooth down its fur, if it has not been set on fire. Once tamed, Venusians become loyal and affectionate, not unlike a typical house-pet. Official Descriptions Development Bio "One of the most beautiful dragons in the dragon world is the Venusian Dragoness. It is easily characterized by the bright yellow scales on its body, and painfully-sharp claws. Venusians are fast & agile on land, and able to fly long distances. Its fire is hot enough to melt down metal, or burn a man down to ash...in seconds." Book of Solar System Dragons (First Original Book) "The Venusian Dragoness is full of inferno when it breathes fire. People believe she's a beautiful sight, but they also have to watch-out for the hot temperature she's holding." Book of Dragons 2.0 "The Venusian Dragoness is known for its beautiful and exotic colors, usually yellow, orange, pink, or red. The Venusian is pretty and sweet, even when as a hot reptile." Book of Dragons 3.0 Coming Soon Creator's Description "She may not be the biggest or fastest, but the Venusian Dragoness is said to breathe the hottest fire out of any dragon. She is proud to be pretty on the outside, and is quick as well as swift, similar to the Earth Terran. Her bright fur shows off how she looks towards others, but she's also quite vain and burns any target if she's angry. Better stand back!" Gallery Sharp Class.png|The Venusian Dragoness is classified in the Sharp Class Venusian Dragoness Base.jpg|Base Model (without fur) Venusian Dragoness Colors.jpg|Color Scheme 1 Venusian Dragoness Colors 2.jpg|Color Scheme 2 Venusian Dragoness Colors 3.jpg|Color Scheme 3 Venus Egg.jpg|Venusian Dragoness egg Baby Venus.jpg|Baby Venusian Dragoness Trivia *The Venusian Dragoness is very similar to the Deadly Nadder from the How to Train Your Dragon series, as they both are quite bird-like in appearance, they come in many exotic colors, and they are said to breathe the hottest fires of any dragon. Ironically, they both breathe magnesium. *They are one of the smartest dragons outside the Strike Class. *Venusians are omnivorous, as they not only eat meat but also fern-like plants. *Despite the dragon's original description stating it is "full of inferno", the Venusian's fire doesn't go out of control. *Despite Venusians having (of course) burning magnesium as its fire-type, the planet Venus spins too slow to produce it. *There are a few dragons that are theorized to possibly breathe fire hotter than that of a Venusian Dragoness: Sun Snake, Double Rage, and Squirtlava (which is actually a water-breathing dragon). *The Venusian Dragoness is the only known Sharp Class dragon that can breathe fire, while most other dragons of that class have fire-types that mostly relate to ice or generally sharp material. Also, despite the Dragoness being able to (of course) shoot fire, it does not belong in the Stoker Class (mainly because it is not mainly a furious & hot-tempered dragon). Category:Dragons Category:Sharp Class Category:Dragon Species